Alirion Helder
Alirion Helder is a human pact of the Wild Huntsman warlock and is Jake's character for Nick's Campaign. He is using a homebrew subclass. History Backstory Note: Due to potential spoilers for parts of the campaign, major parts of Alirion's backstory have been omitted. Alirion was born in the town of Grayadder to Colixius and Vhaella Helder, living an average and comfortable life until certain circumstances forced him to flee. He trained under a mysterious mentor that had manifested to him in a dream in the form of an astral barn owl that eventually identified itself as the Wild Huntsman. Session 1 Alirion joined up with Dahlia Rose, Barlow Flourpot, Cob, and Gronk and mutually accepted an advertisement on the job board posting in Briskridge. Meeting in The Happy Wyvern tavern with a dwarf named Ivan Blackstone, they agreed to hunt down some bandits that had been terrorizing locals. Alirion and Dahlia set off to try to track down the orcs using Alirion's conjured wolf named Caranthir. They tracked the group of orcs down to a campsite (at which point the rest of the team caught up) and, after much discussion and waiting, decided to use the orc pack's dead hobgoblin as a puppet, moved around by an invisible Gronk and animated by the mage hands of Alirion and Cob. The plan almost worked and the group quickly defeated the bandits. Returning to Briskridge, Alirion went to a local leatherworker and ordered the manufacturing of a pocket for currency that could be strapped to his leg. Meeting up at Blackstone's blacksmith shop (Alirion was particularly interested in the items forged and sold there), the party was paid and given their actual task: to locate and return his daughter Rose, who had gone missing the week prior and was likely kidnapped. Accepting the task, the group entered a cave system using the knowledge of Greywald, an old hermit who Alirion overheard screaming into an ignoring crowd and claimed to see "devilish lizard people". Led into the caves, they fought off a bugbear and a roper (the latter of which took a bit longer to defeat, and Alirion specifically had a hard time landing an effective hit with his longbow through the roper's tough skin) before continuing on. Skills and Abilities Human *Extra Talent Point *Expertise: Survival Warlock *Spellcasting (spell save DC 15) **Cantrips: Eldritch Blast, Mage Hand, Prestidigitation **Level 1: Hunter's Mark **Level 2: Darkness, Dark Lightning **Level 3: Counterspell, Fallen Soul, Haste, Lililander's Frostspear *Eldritch Invocations **Devil's Sight **Frostbound Armor **Thirsting Blade *Pact of the Blade Pact of the Wild Huntsman *Huntsman's Disciple *Black Ice *Pale Rider Talent Tree * Endurance: When you roll a Hit Die to regain hit points, the minimum number of hit points you regain from the roll equals twice your Constitution modifier (6). * Resilient: Choose one ability score (Constitution). You gain proficiency in saving throws using the chosen ability. * Damage Specialist: Spells you cast ignore resistance to cold damage. * Martial Training: Dueling: When you are wielding a melee weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon. Gallery Alirion pixel.png|Pixel art of Alirion, by Jake Category:PCs Category:Warlocks Category:Humans Category:Nick's Campaign Category:Jake's PCs Category:Helder family